


dizzy

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, dennis isn’t okay, mac is there for him, please read tags for warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dennis is almost positive that no one notices anymore.mac notices.





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check the tags for any potential triggers!  
This is my first (published) fic, so if you want to let me know what you thought leave a comment!

when self-destruction starts to feel safe, you’re fucked.  
dennis reynolds finds comfort in those moments.  
the moments when he’s alone with his thoughts. the moments when he feels as though his mind is full of fog. the moments when he desperately tries to regain control.

dennis is almost positive that no one notices anymore.  
mac notices.

the first time he notices, it’s on a cold winter day when dennis doesn’t show up for his shift.  
he knew from the moment he woke up that it was going to be a bad day. his head was heavy and his thoughts were swirling, and as hard as he tried, getting out of bed seemed to be an impossible task. he briefly considered texting mac to let him know that he wouldn’t be coming in, but sleep quickly took over again and the thought was lost.  
he woke up to the sound of a lock turning and the door to the apartment swinging open, then shut. squinting through the dark of the room, he realized that he was supposed to be at paddy’s over an hour ago. he sighed, and buried his face into his pillow, wondering if he could suffocate himself if he tried.  
“dennis?” mac’s voice leaked under the door, followed by a gentle knock. “hey, den, you in there?”  
dennis took a deep breath, then quietly called back. “yeah. i’m in here.”  
“okay, uh- can i come in?” mac’s voice seemed almost shaky, like he was scared of what he would see when he opened the door.  
“yes.” dennis replied shortly, before focusing all his energy on trying to sit up.  
he heard the door open behind him and fell back onto the pillows, turning to face mac. his face was riddled with concern, eyes scanning dennis quickly for any signs of injury.  
“i’m fine, mac.” dennis said, rolling his eyes. “just tired.”  
mac gave him a look, crossing his arms. “den, i know when you’re not doing well. i wish you’d talk to.... someone.” the silent ‘me’ behind the word bounced around dennis’ mind before disintegrating into nothingness.  
he didn’t say anything, just looked up at mac, meeting his eyes for a split second, before-  
“dennis, your meds- when was the last time you took them?” mac asked gently. he was always so gentle with dennis, handling him like he would shatter any moment.  
dennis forced himself to look up at mac. “i don’t remember.” he said quietly.  
mac’s shoulders were tense. dennis hated it when mac was tense. “i’ll be right back,” he said, “just sit tight.”  
for once in his life, he listened, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to stop the torrent of thoughts attacking him. you’re worthless, he thought to himself. you don’t deserve any of this. if you finally just killed yourself you’d be doing everyone a favor.   
he felt his breathing grow slightly unsteady, covering his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath.  
“den?” mac’s voice appeared next to him, “are you okay?”  
dennis took another long, shaky breath. “i’m fine.” he manages to get out, pulling himself upright and taking the glass of water from mac.  
“okay.” he says softly, expression unreadable. “here, take your meds.” he handed them to dennis who, thankfully, just did it.   
“i have to get back to the bar. i’ll check in on you later, alright?” mac said, voice laced with concern.  
dennis just nodded, sinking back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. he hears mac cross over to the door, hears the door gently click shut, and then hears nothing at all.


End file.
